


What if we meet again

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You met Legolas when you were still a little elfling and you meet him again at your father's Counsel after you demand you are included in the Fellowship.





	What if we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited. This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You still remember how you first met Legolas. You were just an elfling, still a little bit taller than your mother’s knees. He was shy and hid behind his father’s leg and under his robe. He peaked at you carefully and you smiled to him, making Legolas hide again. Back then you didn’t understand why Legolas is afraid of you, or, to be exact, to meet you. Back then you didn’t know that his father become overprotective over a boy after his wife’s violent death. Back then you knew nothing, only that Legolas can be your friend, your only friend, and you wished for this friendship to happen so bad that you broke your own walls of shyness and tried to lure him out of his shell.  
You two were so young and yet every opportunity you had you always sneaked around the castle or into the forest to explore, to learn, to grow. But this friendship didn’t last too long. You mother had to return with you and those three years you’ve spent with Legolas quickly started to blur out of your memory. But you never forgot those blue eyes and that generous smile when he picked flowers for you. Three years is a short time in elf’s life, but you knew even back then that you will never forget Legolas even if every last detail of your friendship will fade.  
Later, after you entered the adulthood you tried asking your father about that time. But soon after you returned from there your mother sailed and your father didn’t want to talk about it nor that time when she was around, so you never knew where you went and where you met Legolas.  
So you moved on but still cherished those memories deeply in your heart.  
________________________________________  
You are pacing in front of a door, waiting for a Council to end. You want to make sure that whatever decision is made you will know about it first. After all, Elrond is your father and fate of Middle-Earth is important to you as it is to him. You start to get annoyed even by your dress gently brushing against your naked legs when you walk. This is taking way too long and you really are not the most patient one.  
Finally! You hear the door open and turn to see dwarves walking outside and mumbling something khuzdul. You glance at them in not so trustful way, but you discard your opinion and rush inside, seeing how those who are still there are talking and your father is talking to Gandalf.  
“Father, what decision was made?” You ask, practically shout, while walking towards him and, of course, this way you draw everyone’s attention.  
“Fellowship was formed, Y/N.” Elrond turns and Gandalf squints while looking at you. You don’t mind him. He’s watching you probably because you remind of your mother and he knew her.  
“I will go also.” You stop in front of him; your expression is stern and determined. Elrond smiles thinking that you are joking, but when he doesn’t notice even a slightest hint of fun in you, he frowns.  
“You can’t. Nine companions were chosen. They will walk to Mordor, Y/N. I won’t let you.” Elrond throws a short look around, taking notice of everyone’s expression.  
“I will go anyway. And if I will have to I follow Fellowship from the shadows. You can’t stop me, father. Middle-Earth is my home too and I want to help, to protect it.” You answer roughly, but with tones of pleading and Elrond sighs.  
“What will make us sure that you can fend for yourself?” Tall elf steps from the crowd and instantly you recognize Legolas. You silently gasp, but don’t act on it. You notice from his eyes that Legolas also remembers you.  
”I can fight!” You announce and step from your father, turning to Legolas. You notice how majority of spectators are whispering among them and you know that a woman asking to fight alongside men is not something usually to be seen.  
“Prove it.” Legolas challenges you because he can’t step back now.   
You squint at him, lean a little bit and grab your dagger that is placed under the belt on your back. You rush to him and you hear little one’s gasping. Legolas steps aside but you attack him head on. Legolas reaches out and tries to catch your hands, but your quickly grab his one shoulder, make him spin around with the weight of your body and slip dagger under his chin.  
“I can fight.” You breathe out in his ear and someone starts clapping. You let go of Legolas and he turns nodding you, accepting your skill and then attention turns to Elrond.  
“I think it would be wise to take her with. She is skilled.” Gandalf mutters to your father and he looks into your eyes for a while, seeing unwavering determination then sighs.  
“Y/N, you can go with the Fellowship if you wish so.”  
You smile.  
“My heart desires nothing else.”  
________________________________________  
You return to the Council room and look around enjoying the view of nature around it. You don’t know what made you come here again, but you just wanted to be here.  
“I searched for you.” You hear behind your back and turn to watch Legolas approaching you.  
“And you found me. I bet it wasn’t hard.” You smile and Legolas chuckles.  
“A little bit, yes.” He stops in front of you. “How crazy for us to meet here.” He scans you with his eyes and you do the same. He had grown from that little shy elfling to a handsome young man.  
“So you too didn’t know where I was from, like I didn’t know where I was when I met you.”  
“We were young.”  
“So young.” You both chuckle.  
“For a moment I was afraid for you.”  
“Why?” You ask curiously.  
“I thought that if Lord Elrond will let you come and you don’t know how to fight you can get hurt.” Legolas smile is nostalgic. “You were always the one to be reckless.” He admits and you laugh.  
“I did all those things because of you. Because I wanted you to trust me. Most of the time I was regretting everything.” You admit and Legolas smile widens.  
“But why?”  
“Because you were my only friend, Legolas. I am glad we met again.” You smile too and for a moment you look at each other, just enjoying this moment, bathing in this joy of finally meeting again.  
Then Legolas turns and offers you his elbow.  
“Care to show me around?” He smiles and you chuckle then nod hooking your arm around it.  
“It would be my pleasure.” You whisper and Legolas takes another moment to look into your eyes, but you tug him on his hand and start walking, making him follow.  
“Stop staring at me like you’re in love.” You smile not looking at him. His attention is somehow making you feeling shy and that’s a new feeling for you.  
Legolas chuckles at your words and sighs.  
“And what if I am?”


End file.
